screenyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ucieczka
Rozdział VIII: Ucieczka Obecnie Po drodze mijali resztki Rahkshi i robotów Makuty. Kuri wytrzymała dłużej, niż Suvil się spodziewał. Parę minut temu dotarli do miejsca, gdzie zostawili Kikanalo, ale znaleźli tylko ich rozszarpane zwłoki i dwóch Rahkshi. Tym razem zmęczona Toa Światła nie była w stanie mu pomóc i wojownik musiał sam się z nimi uporać. - I tyle by było po srebrnym Kikanalo - mruknął pod nosem, patrząc na ciała Rahi. - Co takiego? - wydyszała po chwili jego towarzyszka, opierająca dłonie na ugiętych nogach. - Nieważne. Będziemy musieli podróżować na własnych nogach. Jęknęła. Ale wyprostowała się i skinęła głową. Naprawdę była silniejsza, niż się zdawało. - Tak w ogóle, jestem Suvil. Zamarła. To imię coś jej mówiło... - Ty jesteś tym mordercą! Zabiłeś Toa, którzy terroryzowali naszą wioskę... - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała mniej pewnie, przypominając sobie resztki mózgu Skakdi na nożu kuchennym. Suvil poczuł lekką irytację. Spodziewał się odrobiny wdzięczności po tych wszystkich latach. - To dzięki mnie Marachel nie przerabia cię na papkę - warknął. - Idziemy. Valar nie będzie ich powstrzymywał w nieskończoność, a ty jesteś zbyt cenna, by znowu cię stracić. - Ja? - zdziwiła się. - Zbyt cenna? - O tak - stwierdził gorzko. - Jesteś najważniejsza. Jesteś Toa Światła, a Marachel jest Makutą. Świta ci coś? Jeśli Kane nie zdołał zabić Marachela, co ma zrobić taka nieprzeszkolona Toa? - Jeśli twój przyjaciel nie zdołał go zabić, co ma zrobić taka nieprzeszkolona Toa jak ja? - spytała. Odwrócił się, zaskoczony. - Dlatego - zaczął. - to ja będę musiał cię przeszkolić. Oj, wyczuwam kupę zabawy. - Wolałabym, by szkolił mnie Kerhes - wzięła się pod boki. - Gdzie on jest? I dlaczego masz jego miecz? Suvil spojrzał na nią, ale szybko spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść jej pytającego spojrzenia. Spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później padnie to pytanie. - On... nie żyje. Znowu zamarła. Opuściła ręce. - Nie, to niemożliwe. On nie mógł... nie... - szepnęła. Otarła wierzchem dłoni oczy, ścierając łzy. - Jak zginął? - Opowiem po drodze - powiedział ciężko. Szok Kuri przypomniał mu o jego własnym bólu po śmierci przyjaciela. - Ruszajmy już. Proszę. *** Makuta ocenił wzrokiem uszkodzenia swojej zbroi. Były... akceptowalne. Ten Toa Światła nie zdołał poważnie go zranić, podobnie jak Toa Grawitacji. - Zabierzcie go do lochów - wydał rozkaz dwóm Skakdi trzymającym bezwładne ciało rannego napastnika. Nieznany przybysz w pojedynkę zniszczył wszystkie jego roboty, część Rahkshi i uszkodził fortecę, a sam uległ przeważającym siłom wroga dopiero po długiej walce. - Później go przesłucham. Podszedł do okna zamku i zamknął oczy. Bardzo starał się nad sobą panować. - Uwolnili Kuri. Moją więźniarkę. Sądzą, że mogą tak po prostu napaść mój zamek, zabrać moją własność i odejść. - odwrócił się do kolejnego Zakazianina. - Weź swoich ludzi i pokaż im, w jak wielkim są błędzie. Reoff skinął głową. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, dlaczego Makuta sam tego nie zrobi, ale po tych kilku miesiącach współpracy nauczył się już nie kwestionować poleceń pana zamku. Na przykładzie swojego poprzednika, dawnego szefa ochrony, którego Marachel za nieposłuszeństwo nakarmił jego własnymi Ślimakami Grzbietowymi. Kręgosłupem zresztą też. Skakdi powstrzymał się od drgnięcia na wspomnienie tamtego widoku. - Żeby była jasność, chcę ich żywcem - Makuta odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego lodowato. - Oboje. Mężczyznę możecie co najwyżej trochę okaleczyć. Reoff po raz kolejny skinął. Już w myślach dzielił służących członkowi Bractwa Zakazian na oddziały. Sam również planował wziąć udział w polowaniu. Zawsze była to jakaś rozrywka. Ostatniego Tahtoraka w okolicy zabili już dawno temu, a jak dotąd plotki o następnym pozostały niepotwierdzone. - A ty pozamykaj swoje Rahkshi, bo jeśli dopadną uciekinierów przed nami... - nie musiał kończyć zdania, było oczywistością, co będzie jeśli Rahkshi dopadną uciekinierów przed nimi. Makuta skinął głową, po czym wymaszerował szybko z komnaty, nie zaszczycając już Reoffa nawet spojrzeniem. Skakdi po chwili również opuścił pomieszczenie. Miał zadanie do wykonania. *** Opowiedział jej o tym, jak poznał Kerhesa, jak razem naprawiali matorańską wioskę, jak Toa Ognia go trenował, jak uporali się z terroryzującymi Matoran jeźdźcami i wreszcie, jak Kerhes został zastrzelony przez ścigającego Suvila zgorzkniałego dezertera z Mrocznych Łowców. - Czyli... on zginął przez ciebie - powiedziała wreszcie Kuri. Suvil zatrzymał się i odwrócił. - To nie tak. - A jak!? Ten Łowca ścigał ciebie. Ale kule przeznaczone dla ciebie, trafiły Kerhesa. To twoja wina. A teraz jeszcze paradujesz sobie z jego bronią! Suvil zmarszczył brwi. Momentami, sam też tak uważał. - Nie możesz sobie teraz pozwolić na żałobę - mruknął. - Musisz być skupiona, jeśli chcesz opuścić Zakaz w jednym kawałku. - Jeśli nie teraz to kiedy? Przecież jutro mogę już nie żyć. Nie uratowałeś Kerhesa, czemu miałbyś uratować mnie? - Obiecałem Kerhesowi, że się tobą zajmę - wycedził Toa. - Umierając, poprosił mnie, bym dał ci Kamień Toa. Zawiodłem, dlatego teraz próbuję się zrehabilitować. - Nie chcę twojej pomocy - warknęła. - Morderco. Każdy kto znajdzie się w promieniu bio od ciebie ginie. - To w takim razie wracaj do tego Makuty, ty pieprzona idiotko! - krzyknął Suvil, tracąc panowanie na sobą. Jego uniesiony palec wskazywał kierunek, z którego przyszli. Kuri spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Zachmurzyła się i już nic nie powiedziała. - Tak myślałem. Toa Dźwięku był wściekły, po części dlatego, że oskarżenia Kuri były prawdziwe. Maszerowali jeszcze kilka godzin, bez słowa. Kuri skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i przygryzła walkę. Rozumiała, że bez Suvila nie ma żadnych szans na ucieczkę. ''- Nie tego chciałam? Nie dlatego zabiłam tamtych Skakdi?'' Próbowała rozgryźć Toa Dźwięku. Wydawał się być zmęczony podrożą i... życiem? Z tego jak wypowiadał się o Kerhesie zrozumiała, że Toa Ognia był jego przyjacielem. Jego strata odcisnęła na Suvilu swoje piętno. Zastanawiała się, czy nie postąpiła zbyt ostro. Ona również była rozgoryczona i wykończona torturami Marachela. Przełknęła ślinę, przypominając sobie ostatni pobyt Makuty w jej umyśle. Wreszcie, zdecydowała się. Odchrząknęła i powiedziała: - Przepraszam. Suvil uśmiechnął się lekko, ale idąca za nim Toa nie mogła tego zauważyć. - Ja też - odparł, niemal beznamiętnie. Podczas wędrówki Kuri próbowała wykrzesać z siebie trochę światła, ale bezskutecznie. Już gdy Makuta ją przemieniał, miała na sobie blokady żywiołu. Pierwszy raz w życiu użyła mocy dzisiaj, ratując Suvila przed Rahkshi. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jednak nie była taka bezużyteczna, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Ale jej zwykła protodermisowa Kanohi już tak. Podobnie jak reszta ekipy Suvila podczas podróży przez spustoszone miasto, Toa Światła była przybita okolicą. - Co tu się stało? - Wojna - odpowiedział krótko Toa Dźwięku. Kuri prychnęła. Potarła dłońmi o ramiona. - Zimno mi - mruknęła. - Nie marudź - odparł Suvil, choć sam czuł chłód. Zmierzchało, a oni nadal nie dotarli do celu. - Może zatrzymamy się na noc? - Jeszcze nie. Już niedaleko, obiecuję. - w głębi serca nie był taki pewien. Mrok zniekształcał kontury budynków, a z zamku uciekali inną trasą niż tą, którą do niego zmierzali. Jednak im się udało. Toa rozpoznał zadeptane tego poranka przez Valara ognisko i dostrzegł skrytą w rogu torbę. Wzniósł oczy ku niebu i skinął głową w podzięce. Wysupłał dwa koce, jeden podał Toa Światła. Wręczył jej też niewielkie zawiniątko. - Co to takiego? - Kamień cieplny, otwórz pojemnik, ale go nie doty-- - AŁA! - krzyknęła Toa Światła. Suvil obejrzał się i zobaczył chuchająca na oparzony palec Kuri ze zbolałą miną. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. - ...kaj, bo się oparzysz. Pogmerał jeszcze trochę i wyciągnął Maskę Mocy, której kształtu Toa nie rozpoznała. - To dla mnie? - zdziwiła się. - Mhm - stwierdził. - Jaką ma moc? - spytała, odrzucając starą Kanohi i zakładając nową. - Użyj jej i sama zobacz - uśmiechnął się Suvil. Zmarkotniała. - Nie potrafię - spuściła głowę. - Nauczę cię. Jeśli nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, że trenuje cię morderca. Odwróciła wzrok i przejechała dłonią po lewym ramieniu. Przygryzła walkę. - Ja też już kogoś zabiłam. Parę osób. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Opowiedz mi o tym - poprosił poważnie, odstawiając torbę z zapasami z powrotem do kąta. Kuri usiadła pod ścianą, przykryta kocem. Odchyliła głowę i już chciała zacząć opowiadać, gdy jej wzrok padł na kamień cieplny w stalowym pojemniku. - Po co rozpalaliście ogniska, mając do dyspozycji to? Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Potem zerknął na pojemnik. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale się wstrzymał. Uderzył potylicą o ścianę, a dłonią o czoło. Roześmiała się, po raz pierwszy odkąd ją poznał, szczerze i dźwięcznie. - I ktoś taki opracował plan mojego ratunku - stwierdziła z wesołym błyskiem w oku. - Bo zakładam, że to byłeś ty, prawda? Skinął głową. - Wracając... - podpowiedział jej. Odetchnęła ciężko. I opowiedziała, momentami jej głos się łamał. Suvil wysłuchał jej cierpliwie, bez przerywania. Świadomość, że tak wcześnie uśmierciła nie jedną, a kilka istot, musiała być druzgocząca. - Nożem? I widelcem? - spytał, upewniając się. Wzruszyła ramionami. Po chwili milczenia, odezwał się: - Nie złamałaś Kodeksu. - Słucham? - uniosła głowę. - Zabijałaś w obronie własnej, a to jest dopuszczalne... - Zaatakowałam ich. - Ratowałaś się. Próbowałaś ocalić życie, to zrozumiałe... - Nie, przestań. Nie usprawiedliwiaj mnie, jak usprawiedliwiasz siebie. Nie chcę skończyć jak ty-- - powstrzymała się, widząc ból na twarzy Suvila. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Toa Dźwięku wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu. - Ja będę czuwał, a ty lepiej się prześpij, czeka nas ciężki dzień. A raczej ciężki tydzień. Besztając się w myślach, Toa Światła położyła się na pokrytej pyłem podłodze i zamknęła oczy. *** Śniadanie zjedli w milczeniu. Suvil był ewidentnie niewyspany i zmęczony, przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka. Spakowali się i wyszli ze zniszczonego domu. Na niebie nisko tkwiły ciemne chmury, współgrające z szaro-burymi budynkami. W co po niektórych miejscach wyrastały poskręcane konary drzew. Przynajmniej nie było trupów. Toa Dźwięku chciał oszczędzić Kuri ich widoku, ale wiedział, że to nieuniknione. Jak się okazało, nieuniknione nastąpiło zaledwie po kilku minutach. - Kiedy zaczniemy trening? - spytała Toa Światła. - Gdy opuścimy niebezpieczne tereny, nie możemy marnować cza-- - Suvil urwał i z przyzwyczajenia uniósł wierzch dłoni. Kuri domyśliła się, że zarazem nakazał jej być cicho i się nie ruszać. Parę bio od nich tkwiło ciało Skakdi. Zakazianin w ręku trzymał ząbkowany miecz, ostatni krzyk mody, a pod piersią tkwił mu jakiś tobół. Mógł mieć coś przydatnego. - Może mieć coś przydatnego - stwierdził na głos. - Ale to może być też pułapka - zauważyła Kuri. Jej spostrzegawczość go zaskoczyła, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Dlatego ty zostaniesz tu - nakazał, wyciągając Pogromcę i ruszając powoli naprzód. Gdy razem z drużyną podróżował na północ, tego ciała tu nie było. Toa nachylił się nad zwłokami i delikatnie je popchnął, odwracając na plecy. Najpierw usłyszał kliknięcie, zanim jeszcze dostrzegł obły kształt. Mimowolnie otworzył usta, wyginając się jak sprężyna. Calix niemal aktywowała się sama. Zszokowana Kuri obserwowała jak Suvil spręża się w dziwny sposób i skacze tak, jak potrafił tylko jakiś akrobata. Toa Dźwięku przecinał powietrze, gdy nastąpiła detonacja. Fala uderzeniowa obaliła Toa Światła, a jego samego cisnęła o ścianę budynku. Gdy Kuri się podniosła, dźwięczało jej w uszach. Suvil odczuł to gorzej. Jeszcze przez parę chwil kulił się na ziemi, przyciskając dłonie do swoich receptorów słuchowych. Toa Światła chciała spytać, czy wszystko w porządku, ale powstrzymała się od wydawania jakichkolwiek dźwięków, na wszelki wypadek. Z obrzydzeniem zauważyła na swoim pancerzu krew i resztki tkanek. Wreszcie podniósł się chwiejnie i potrząsnął głową, obsmarowany szczątkami od stóp do głów. - Ostrzegałam. - To... to mogło być po prostu zabezpieczenie, by Rahi nie rozszarpały jego trupa. - Mhm. A widziałeś tu jakieś Rahi? Widziałeś tu cokolwiek żywego? - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Musiał przyznać jej rację. - Tak czy siak, musimy się stąd wynosić. Mogli usłyszeć eksplo-- nie dokończył, bo nagle niebieski błysk przeciął powietrze i trafił go w bok. Momentalnie wystrzeliło go w ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Toa Dźwięku osunął się na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Kuri spojrzała w kierunku z którego nadszedł atak i zobaczyła wysuwającego się zza zrujnowanego domu Skakdi w czerwonej zbroi. Przełknęła ślinę, przerażona, widząc niemiły uśmiech napastnika. - To było łatwiejsze, niż się spodziewałem - rzucił, wyciągając zza pasa ząbkowany miecz, podobny do broni należącej do zmasakrowanych zwłok. Kuri podbiegła do Suvila, ale Toa Dźwięku był ewidentnie niezdolny do walki. Zdesperowana Toa namacała jego sztylet i wyciągnęła oka. Wycelowała w podchodzącego Skakdi. - Odłóż to, bo się skaleczysz - oznajmił z uśmiechem, rozkładając ręce na bok. - Nie skrzywdzę cię. Za bardzo. - A ja ciebie tak. I to bardzo - wymruczała, czując chuczącą w skroniach krew od zdenerwowania. Wciągnęła powietrze, próbując się uspokoić. Roześmiał się serdecznie. Kuri zmrużyła oczy i cofnęła się o krok. Jej plecy oparły się o ścianę budynku. Nie miała dokąd uciec. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Nagle, śmiejącego się Zakazianian poderwało w powietrze, rzucając na kamienny dom za jego plecami. Przebił się przez ścianę frontową, przeleciał całą długość pomieszczenia i, z tego na co wyglądało, zrobił dziurę również w ścianie tylnej. Zaskoczona Toa wyszczerzyła oczy, opuszczając dłoń ze sztyletem. ''- Użyj jej i sama zobacz. Ta, jasne.'' Ocuciła Suvila i pomogła mu wstać. Toa Dźwięku oparł się na jej ramieniu i wysłuchał jej sprawozdania. - Kuri Postrach Zakazu - ocenił z uśmiechem. Przewróciła oczami. Jak się okazało, napastnik zatrzymał się na tylnej ścianie. Kolejnego budynku. Leżał wśród gruzów i tumanu pyłu, bez ruchu. - Czy on... - jęknęła Toa Światła. - Żyje - rozwiał jej wątpliwości Suvil. Odetchnęła z ulga, ale nagle Toa Dźwięku przyłożył do szyi nieprzytomnego wojownika klingę swjego miecza. - Co ty robisz? - zbulwersowała się Kuri. - Jeśli przeżyje, będzie nas ścigał i rozpowie innym. Muszę go zabić. - Nieprawda - przygryzła walkę. - Jeśli szybko odejdziemy, nie znajdzie nas. Minie trochę czasu, nim odzyska przytomność. - Nie będę mógł iść tak szybko, jak bym chciał - stwierdził z przekąsem Toa Dźwięku. Kuri położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Drgnął i obejrzał się. - Nie zabijaj go. - spojrzała na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami, w których kryła się niewinność i wzbierające łzy. Nie chciała pozostawiać za sobą kolejnego trupa. - Proszę. Zaskoczony Toa Dźwięku otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Skinął głową. - Masz rację - stwierdził, schylając się po ząbkowane ostrze napastnika. - Ale nie bądźmy głupi. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Jeszcze raz skinął głową. - Zachowaj sztylet, na wszelki wypadek. I nie uważasz, że powinniśmy to z siebie zmyć? - wskazał na krew i wnętrzności na ich pancerzach i maskach. Wyszczerzyła się. *** Gdy tylko dotarli nad brzeg wielkiego jeziora, Suvil cisnął miecz Skakdi w toń. Oboje Toa zdjęli swoje pancerze i weszli po pas do wody. Stanęli do siebie tyłem i zaczęli zmywać pył i krew ze zbroi. - Myślałam, że to zbiornik wody pitnej - stwierdziła Kuri. - Bo to prawda. Toa Światła zamarła. Suvil parsknął, nie widział jej, ale wyobraził sobie jej minę. - Nie martw się, na pewno im nie zaszkodzi. Prychnęła z irytacją, ale nie chciała nosić czyiś wnętrzności, dlatego wróciła do płukania. Toa Dźwięku odwrócił się, by rozeznać się w krajobrazie. Nie było stąd widać ani twierdzy Makuty, ani portu w którym zatrzymali się wraz z drużyną. Otaksował wzrokiem okolicę, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na smukłym ciele Kuri. Toa od czasu do czasu podrygiwała z zimna. Potrząsnął głową, nie mając teraz na to czasu. Wrócił do swojej zbroi. - Mata Nui... - usłyszał jęknięcie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył wpatrującą się w niego Toa Światła. Spojrzał na siebie i zrozumiał. Jego ciało było pokryte siatką najprzeróżniejszych blizn, pamiątki po latach pełnych walk. Kuri napotkała jego spojrzenie i zarumieniła się. Odwróciła na chwilę wzrok, ale zaraz potem spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. Ruszyła ku niemu powoli. Wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła najpaskudniejszą szramę na jego piersi. A potem popchnęła go z całej siły, z paskudnym uśmiechem. Zszokowany Suvil stracił równowagę i wpadł do lodowatego jeziora. Kuri roześmiała się. Toa Dźwięku wyłonił się na powierzchnię, parskając, prychając i ociekając wodą. Był zły. Zaniemówiła, gdy złapał ją w pasie, uniósł i cisnął o wodną taflę. Gdy wstała, to on się uśmiechał. Zaszarżowała na niego, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Z łatwością chwycił ją za nadgarstki i lekko wykręcił jej kończyny. Nie mogła liczyć, że zdoła się uwolnić, był od niej silniejszy. Przez chwilę siłowali się ze śmiechem, ale potem przestali. Wysupłała dłoń z jego ręki i moment później położyła ją na jego ramieniu. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez niecałą minutę. Delikatnie chwycił jej rękę i odsunął od siebie. - Lepiej nie - pokręcił głową. - Tak, masz rację. - spuściła wzrok i wróciła do swojego zajęcia. Suvil zauważył, że teraz już drżała cały czas. - Chyba już starczy - ocenił. *** Po kąpieli nie odzywali się już za wiele. Kuri siedziała okutana swoim kocem przy kamieniu cieplnym, starając się ogrzać. Suvil wspiął się na dach budynku w którym się zatrzymali, by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Wciągnął do płuc chłodne, rześkie powietrze. Przedtem to Kane albo Daeryl robili zwiad z wysoka, a teraz Toa Dźwięku był przytłoczony. Dokąd wzrokiem sięgnać, ponure, zrujnowane budynki. Dokąd uchem sięgnąć... ''- Uchem sięgnąć?'' - zastanawiał się. - Można tak powiedzieć? ...panowała cisza. Nie słyszał już tamtego Skakdi napastnika, nie było śladu po pościgu. Choć ten niewątpliwie był. Jego myśli z powrotem wróciły do Kane’a i Daeryla. Czy jeszcze żyją? Czy Valar, który został z tyłu, by on i Kuri mogli uciec, jeszcze żyje? Przynajmniej oni dwoje żyli. Póki co, tylko to się liczyło. ... Cholera, znowu przychodziły mu do głowy te dziwne myśli. Co się z nim działo? Torby z zapasami rozlokował na całej drodze do Hallgar. Znaleźli jedną, ale kolejna była na wschód od tej, a oni ruszyli na południe i zażyli kąpieli. Teraz musieli ponownie odbić na wchód, a najlepiej na południowy wschód, by przechwycić kolejny pakunek, nim skończą im się zapasy. Czyli za parę dni. Najważniejsze było, by wydostać się ze zrujnowanego miasta. I po drodze nie wpieprzyć się w jakieś oddziały Skakdi. Gdy wrócił do Kuri, ta siedziała z wyciągniętą ręką i zmrużonymi oczami. Jednakże pojemnik z kamieniem w który celowała, ani drgnął. - Jak się pewnie zorientowałaś, twoja Kanohi to Matatu, Maska Telekinezy. Możesz przesuwać przedmioty i generować pola siłowe. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Tego drugiego nie wiedziała. - Maska często aktywuje się podczas stresu, ale o wiele lepiej jest wypracować umiejętność jej aktywacji. - Jak ty zrobieś to ze swoją? Nosisz Calix, prawda? Jak Kerhes? Skinął głową. - Ja miałem do pomocy Artakhę, dzięki któremu wchodziłem w głąb własnego umysłu. Ty masz tylko mnie - uśmiechnął się. - Dlatego nauka będzie bardziej podstawowa. Zamknij oczy. Odetchnij głęboko. Wyobraź sobie pojemnik, dokładnie. Jego kształt, kolor, poblask. Zobacz, jak powoli unosi się nad powierzchnią ziemi, jak odrywa się od podłogi i przezwycięża grawitację. A teraz wznosi się odrobinę wyżej. I wyżej. I jeszcze kawałek. Spokojny głos Suvila kierował jej wyobraźnią. - A teraz zobacz, jak obraca się wokół własnej osi. Spokojnie, równo. Srebrny, kręcący się podłużny kształt. A teraz otwórz oczy. Zrobiła jak kazał i jej oczom ukazał się wiszący w powietrzu pojemnik. Otworzyła usta, a pudło upadło na ziemię. Nie zgasiło to jednak jej radości i rzuciła się Suvilowi na szyję. - Zrobiłam to! Naprawdę to zrobiłam! - Widziałem - odparł ze śmiechem, odwzajemniając uścisk. Trwali tak przez chwilę, dopóki nie zrobiło się niezręcznie. Potem zmieszani odsunęli się pod swoje ściany. - Poszło ci szybciej, niż się spodziewałem - przyznał się. - Masz talent. A i nie mam na tyle wyobraźni, by zrobić to samo z polami siłowymi. To będzie musiało przyjść później. Skinęła głową. Toa wstał. - Chodź, do zmierzchu jeszcze parę godzin, a my nie odeszliśmy wystarczająco daleko. Nie zamierzała się z nim kłócić. Szczęśliwie, na chwilę wyszło słońce, akurat by określić, gdzie jest wschód. Wyznaczywszy trasę, ruszyli przed siebie. Na twarzach obojga gościł uśmiech. Po drodze pokazywał jej jak walczyć sztyletem, jak się bronić i jak się uwalniać, gdyby ktoś ją złapał i przytrzymał. - Czemu niby mieliby mnie złapać? - zdziwiła się. Przekrzywił głowę. - Hm, zobaczymy - mruknął pod nosem. Część już wiedziała, swojego czasu Kerhes uczył jej zasad posługiwania się nożem. Dlatego tak sprawnie poradziła sobie podczas jej próby ucieczki. ''- Chociaż wtedy miała jeszcze widelec'' - przemknęło mu przez myśl. - Ten sztylet jakoś się nazywa? - spytała, oglądając ostrze. - Eee... nie. Jak chcesz, możesz coś wymyślić. - Twój miecz nosi imię „Pogromca”, a sztylet to... „sztylet”? - Dopiero co go kupiłem - wzruszył ramionami. *** W ciągu nocy kilkukrotnie zdarzyło mu się zdrzemnąć na warcie, ale zaraz się budził, czując żar pożaru i słysząc krzyki. Za każdym razem potrzebował kilku sekund na uspokojenie. Zeszłej nocy też tak było, może dlatego ten Skakdi zdołał ich podejść? Mgła, która pojawiła się od strony jeziora, zaczęła rzednąć i mogli dostrzec słońce. Spakowali się i ruszyli dalej, miejąc je odrobinę z lewej strony. Toa Dźwięku otrzeźwiło chłodne powietrze i póki co dawał radę utrzymać się na nogach. Ciszę od czasu do czasu przerywały śpiewy Nekrozięb. - Nekrozięb? - zdziwiła się Kuri, obserwując parę ptaków pożerającą jakieś zwłoki. Rahi spojrzały na nią, po czym spokojnie wróciły do posiłku. Podczas wędrówki, Suvil kontynuował trening: - Każdy Toa ma do dyspozycji Moc Żywiołu i Moc Toa. Ta pierwsza nieustannie się odnawia i dzięki niej możesz tworzyć, kontrolować i absorbować swój żywioł. Oprócz tego, możesz go używać do innych celów, na przykład ja potrafię wykorzystać go jako sonar i to właśnie robię nocami na warcie. Ale ja jestem specjalistą od dźwięku, a człowiekiem od światła był Kane. To on miał cię trenować i rozbudzić twój potencjał. Oczywiście, im bardziej będziesz doświadczona, tym łatwiej będzie ci używać Mocy. Będziesz mogła tworzyć przedmioty z twardego światła i bariery, jak ja. - Pokaż mi - poprosiła. Wyciągnął rękę i po chwili powietrze kilka bio od nich zaczęło lekko drgać. - Sprawdź - nakazał. Podeszła, wyciągając rękę. Natrafiła na gładką, niewidzialną powierzchnię, od czasu do czasu podrygującą. - Drgania są spowodowane częstotliwością fali dźwiękowej, której użyłem do stworzenia bariery. Ale tego nie musisz wiedzieć - uśmiechnął się. - Mógłbym użyć drgań do zawalenia jakiegoś budynku, ale to mogłoby ściągnąć nam na głowę pościg. - Ten... Kane... potrafił jeszcze być niewidzialny - przypomniała sobie. - Tak, to chyba polega na zakrzywianiu promieni światła, nie jestem pewien. Może też zmieniać kolor swojej zbroi, ale na to będziesz musiała wpaść sama. Uśmiechnęła się. - A Moc Toa? - Jej można użyć do tworzenia Kamieni Toa oraz leczenia istot, ale to bardzo trudne i wyczerpujące. Często opłaca się po prostu iść do lekarza, medyka, felczera, znachora, cokolwiek. Ale jeśli jesteś zdesperowana, a nikogo takiego nie ma pod ręką... Pokiwała uważnie głową. - Ale musisz uważać, bo ta moc się nie odnawia. Raz ją wykorzystasz i puff, nie ma jej. Ja sam sporo jej zużyłem... - Co, tworzyłeś nowych Toa? - spytała z uśmiechem. Potrząsnął głową. - Widziałaś przecież blizny. Maszerowali jeszcze parę minut, aż Toa Dźwięku zatrzymał się. - Koniec teorii, czas na praktykę. Spróbuj użyć mocy. Toa Światła uniosła rękę i zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie biały prostopadłościan. Zwizualizowała mieszanie się promieni słońca w twardy blok. Ale gdy podniosła powieki, na środku ulicy nic nie było. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, z mniejszą figurą. Potem z cienka ścianką. Potem spróbowała stworzyć laser i podgrzać jakiś kamień, ale bezskutecznie. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie jak usmażyła tamtego Rahkshi, ale wtedy to było niezamierzone, impulsywne. Wiedziała, że większość Toa używa mocy podświadomie, bez większego wysiłku. ‘’- Widocznie jestem wyjątkowa. Wcale jej nie używam. Świetnie.’’ Suvil spojrzał na nieustannie tkwiącego w jego ręce Pogromcę i wręczył go Kuri. Toa poczuła delikatnie mrowienie, zacisnąwszy dłoń na rękojeści. - Czujesz to? Skinęła głową. - Miecz wzmacnia siły użytkownika, w tym zdolność panowania nad żywiołem. Wzmacnia moc i pozwala nią kontrolować. Spróbuj. Chwyciła oburącz miecz, zadziwiająco nieporęczny biorąc pod uwagę, jak posługiwał się nim Toa Dźwięku i uniosła wysoko. Zmrużyła oczy i leciutko wysunęła język, celując w pustą okiennicę budynku. Skupiła się na swojej mocy, na jej blasku. Przyjemne mrowienie narosło. Poczuła przypływ żywiołu. Otworzyła szeroko usta, zaskoczona. Już w wyobraźni widziała jak potężny strumień światła topi kamienną ścianę budowli... ...ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. - Nie martw się - rzucił Suvil, przechodząc obok niej i poklepując ją po ramieniu. Zabrał jej też miecz. - Przyjdzie z czasem. Ruszajmy. Nie chciał jej wyznać, że w głębi serca czuł lekki zawód. Sam był coraz bardziej zmęczony nieprzespanymi nocami. Póki co trzymał się kupy, ciągle ściskająć Pogromcę. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później, jego refleks osłabnie a on i Kuri będą wystawieni na niebezpieczeństwo. A Toa Światła był zby spostrzegawcza, by tego nie dostrzec. Kuri szła ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi i przygryzioną wargą, co było dla niej normą. Była zła i smutna, że zawiodła i siebie i swojego towarzysza. Nie mogła liczyć na to, że jej moc znowu uaktywni się, gdy Toa Dźwięku będzie coś groziło. I niby dlaczego miało się akurat tak dziać? Idiotyczne... Suvil niósł większość ich zapasów i do tego jeszcze robił za sonar i ochroniarza. Nie rozstawał się z mieczem, co trochę ją niepokoiło. Nie wiedziała, czym zajmował się od śmierci Kerhesa i co musiał zrobić, by tu dotrzeć. - Ilu masz jeszcze ludzi? - spytała. Hm? - zdziwił się. - Wiesz, wątpię, by trójce Toa udało się przemierzyć cały Zakaz i rzucić się na twierdzę Makuty... - Masz rację - przyznał. - Było nas siedmiu. Kane, Toa Światła. Valar, Toa Grawitacji. Kolda, Toa Lodu. Anazis, Toa Kamienia. Daeryl, Toa Roślinności. Raveris, Toa Ognia. - Mhm - skinęła poważnie głową. - Nie ma szans, że ich spamiętam. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Kolda, Anazis, Daryl i Raveris zbierają posiłki w postaci armii Skakdi. My mieliśmy na nich poczekać, ale zauważyły nas roboty. - Ale... ci Toa... nawet mnie nie znają. Dlaczego zgodzili się pomóc mnie ratować? Suvil odwrócił się, szczerząc się. - Użyłem całych zapasów swojej czarującej osobowości. Wybuchła śmiechem. - Taa, jasne. A tak naprawdę? Toa zmarszczył brwi. - Dwaj chcą dopaść pewnego pirata, dwóm tak jakby kazano, jeden nie miał co robić, a kolejnemu zapłaciliśmy. - A ty? - Tak jakby mi kazano - zrobił niewinną minę. Zmrużyła oczy, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę. On tylko wzruszył ramionami. ’’***’’ Tego wieczoru, Suvil od razu ruszył po schodach na dach budynku, zaraz po zrzuceniu toboła z ich rzeczami. Kuri zdecydowała się. - Może dzisiaj to ja postoję na warcie? A ty się prześpisz? To ostatnie słowo zmroziło go. Raz jeszcze uderzyły go wizje krwi i ognia. - Nie - powiedział chłodno. - Ale... - zaczęła, lecz on ostro jej przerwał: - To nie podlega dyskusji. Drgnęła, ale szybko odzyskała rezon. - Nie chcę, by moim przewodnikiem był chorujący z braku snu zakapior - wycedziła. Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. Zabolało go ostatnie słowo. Cholera, liczył, że ten „okres” mieli już za sobą. - A teraz zejdź mi z drogi albo pozamiatam tobą podłogę - rzuciła hardo, odpychając Toa Dźwięku i wspinając się po częściowo zawalonych schodach. Patrzył za nią przez chwilę, po czym usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o ścianę. Odłożył miecz, zdjął na chwilę maskę i zaczął pocierać twarz dłońmi. Wiedział, że nie jest sobą. Ale teraz jego koszmary się nasiliły. Od czasu odzyskania pamięci, wróciły też one. Chociaż, może gdyby zdrzemnął się tylko na jakąś godzinę... Zwinął swój koc i umościł go pod głową. Zamknął oczy. Wioska płonie. Ktoś rani go w pierś. Ból rozbudza w nim gniew. Chodź nie rozpoznaje swoich rąk, trzymających pochodnię i miecz, doskonale wie, że to on sam. Widzi Matoranina, ściskającego oburącz miecz z lichej jakości protodermis. Nie wie jak go trzymać, widać, że jest zdenerwowany. Drżą mu ręce. Z kolei, jego własne są pewne. Zadaje cios i oczywiście trafia. Matoranin pada na ziemię. On na dodatek przypala go pochodnią. Matoranin wrzeszczy rozpaczliwie, aż on zatyka mu usta opancerzoną stopą. Wioska płonie. Mieszkańcy, których zamknął w klitce, krzyczą z przerażenia i z bólu. Ich metaliczna skóra się topi. Krzyki odbijają się echem w jego głowie. Popiół wiruje w powietrzu i ląduje na jego masce. Jakaś Ga-Matoranka wpełza do chatki, uciekając przed nim. On wchodzi za nią. Machnięcie mieczem i błysk. Posoka rozbryzguje się na ścianie. Wychodzi z budynku, nim dach płonącego mieskania zawala się, grzebiąc jego ofiarę. Wioska płonie. Coraz to kolejne chaty zapadają się, trawione ogniem. Krzyki Matora milkną. Nie ma już kto krzyczeć. Łuna pożaru rozświetlna nocnie niebo. On wdycha suche powietrze, pełne popiołu, bólu i żalu. Z płomieni wyłaniają się zwęglone, czarne jak jego serce pozostałości osady. Wioska płonie. On czuje, że żyje. Nagle, chwytają go jakieś dłonie i próbują odciągnąć. On nie chce. Wtem, ku jego zdziwieniu, gdzieś w głębi, ktoś chce. Ktoś pragnie, by ten koszmar się skończył. Ale przecież to nie koszmar. To spełnienie jego marzeń. Ręce ciągną, unos się w górę. Ktoś wewnątrz nieomal krzyczy z radości. On próbuje to zdławić, to nie może się tak skończyć, nie. On chce z powrotem, znów do pożogi i rzezi. Ktoś wewnątrz z kolei walczy, chce położyć temu kres. Z każdym pokonywanym w powietrzu bio, im wyżej wynoszą go ręce, ten ktoś staje się silniejszy. Wreszcie, po dłuższym siłowaniu się, ktoś wewnątrz wygrywa. Jest wolny. Opuszcza to miejsce. Suvil obudził się z krzykiem, zlany lodowatym potem. Zamrugał parę razy i odkrył, że z jego oczu ciekną łzy. Zacisnął powieki, a także zęby i pięści. Leżał skulony, ciężko oddychając. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że nie jest sam. Jego głowa leżała na czyichś kolanach, jakieś ręce gładziły jego rozpalone czoło i szyję, rozluźniając spięte mięśnie. To te dłonie wyrwały go z tej fantasmagorii. Po chwili, na jego twarzy znalazła się jego Kanohi. Nie założył jej przed snem. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zdołał tylko jęknąć. - Ciii... - szepnęła klęcząca Kuri głosem pełnym spokoju i współczucia. - Już dobrze. Już tu jestem. Nie bój się. Skinął lekko głową, nie otwierając oczu. Jednak łzy i tak znajdowały ujście. Od czasu do czasu jego ciało podrygiwało, dając ujście duszonym emocjom. Dłoń Kuri ponownie przejechała po jego głowie, działając jak kojący balsam. Złapał ją i ścisnął kurczowo, nie chcąc puścić. - Jeśli odejdziesz - wychrypiał. - koszmary wrócą. - Więc zostanę - oznajmiła, sama również ściskając jego dłoń. Ułożyła się wygodniej i oparła jego głowę na swoich kolanach. Trwali tak jeszcze kilkanaście minut, aż oboje zasnęli, wciąż trzymając się za ręce, ogrzewani ciepłem ustawionego przez Toa Światła Kamienia Cieplnego. ’’***’’ Reoff patrzył z góry swojego wierzchowca na poturbowanego przez dwójkę uciekinierów Skakdi. - Rzuciła mną przez budynek. Gdy się ocknąłem, już ich nie było. Tak jak mojego miecza. - Skończył zdawać raport. Dowódca ochrony pokiwał głową. - Widzisz? - zwrócił się do Skakdi Ziemi po swojej prawej. - Mówiłem, że uciekali na południowy wschód. Dlatego wysłałem inne grupy w inne strony świata. Adresat jego wypowiedzi przewrócił oczami. - Dlaczego cię nie zabili? - spytała należąca do ich zespołu Vhanitka. Skakdi wzruszył ramionami. - Okazali swoją słabość - mruknął. - Nie. Okazali swoją siłę. - Reoff splunął na ziemię. - Mhm - stwierdziła Vhanitka, po czym wskazała na rannego żołnierza: - Nie zabijesz go? Obaj Skakdi spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. - Za co miałbym go zabić? - zaczął Reoff. - Za udzielenie nam przydatnych informacji? - Zawiódł. - Zaskoczyła go Toa Światła. Nawet nasze informacje nie mówiły, że już kontroluje swoje moce. I nie jestem jakimś psychopatą, by zabijać własnych ludzi. Bez powodu. Jaki byłby wtedy ze mnie dowódca ochrony? Nie odpowiedziała. - Wracaj do twierdzy. Przekaż, że niedługo dostarczymy uciekinierów. Zbieramy się. Grupa pościgowa pogalopowała dalej na południe. ’’***’’ Marachel spojrzał na zwisające bezwładnie ciało Toa Grawitacji. Właśnie przed chwilą udało mu się złamać jego wolę i zdobyć wszystkie ważne informacje. - Hm, zebrałeś sobie większą grupę, Suvil. To niepodobne do ciebie. Następnie, zwrócił się do Skakdi, który zastępował Reoffa na stanowisku dowódcy: - Zbierz wszystkich ludzi, każ zwiększyć produkcję broni. Ja roześlę Rahkshi. - Panie, co się dzieje? Makuta spojrzał na niego lodowato. - Musimy przygotować zamek do oblężenia. Jezioro zabarwi się na czerwono od krwi Skakdi. Zakazianin zbladł. W końcu, sam też był Skakdi. ’’***’’ Gdy Kuri obudziła się rano, Suvila stał w wejściu do domu. Jego miecz na szczęście tkwił w pochwie. Usłyszał, że nie śpi i odwrócił się. Ze smutnym uśmiechem obserwował, jak przeciąga się i rozmasowuje zdrętwiałe kończyny. - Dziękuję - powiedział tylko. Ona też się uśmiechnęła. - Dlatego nie chciałeś spać? Przez koszmary? Skinął głową. - Dzięki tobie wyspałem się po raz pierwszy od wielu dni. - Opowiesz mi, co to były za koszmary? - Potem - obiecał. - Wieczorem. Skąd wiedziałaś, że musisz mi pomóc? - Nie wiedziałam. Było mi zimno i wróciłam po koc. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Gdy zobaczyłam, że kulisz się w kącie i chlipiesz, zaczęłam tobą trząść. - Uratował mnie koc - stwierdził poważnie. - Ciekawe jak to świadczy o mnie jako Toa. Parsknęła. - Uratował mnie Toa, którego uratował koc. Ciekawe jak to świadczy ‘’’o mnie’’’. Roześmiał się. Przedpołudnie upłynąło im na podróży i treningu. Suvil tłumaczył Kuri jak aktywować moc maski i żywiołu, ale Toa Światła nadal nie potrafiła tego zrobić, przez co jeszcze bardziej się gryzła. W wargę też. Toa Dźwięku ciągle powtarzał jej, żeby się nie przejmowała, ale ona miała już dość. - Będę się przejmowała. Nie chcę być bezużyteczna. - Wyrzuciła z siebie. Suvil zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Spojrzał na nią poważnie. Mimowolnie chwycił ją za rękę. - Nigdy tak nie mów. Nie użalaj się nad sobą, to moja działka. Nie jesteś bezużyteczna. Dzisiejszej nocy pomogłaś mi bardziej, niż mógłbym opisać. Nie jesteś bezużyteczna. Potwórz. - Nie jestem bezużyteczna - wymruczała bez przekonania. - Z przekonaniem. - Nie jestem bezużyteczna - powtórzyła mocniej, unosząc głowę. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Suvil otworzył usta. Zorientował się, że trzyma ją za rękę, ona zorientowała się, że wcale jej to nie przeszkadza. Toa Dźwięku puścił ją i oboje odwrócili wzrok, speszeni. ‘’- Co mi odbiło?’’ - pomyślała. ‘’- Co się ze mną dzieje?’’ - pomyślał. Później przez cały dzień żadne się nie odzywało, do czasu aż natrafili na coś w stylu ścieżki. Śladu zniszczeń. Budynków. Kilkanaście kamiennych budowli zostało dosłownie rozdeptanych. - To też wojna? - spytała Kuri. - Gorzej. - Zbladł Suvil. - To Tahtorak. Przypomniał sobie ryk bestii podczas jego podróży z drużyną. Co prawda, wtedy nie jechali tą trasą, co teraz. Czy to była ten sam smok? Nie potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy zniszczono budynki. Potrzebowałby do tego Anazisa. Wolał nie wpaść na Tahtoraka. W końcu, według legendy rozpuszczonej przez tego Południowca, który kupił i sprzedał jego zbroję, Suvil poległ w walce z jednym z nich. Podróżowali dalej, znów nie rozmawiając.Wieczorem odnaleźli kolejną skrytkę z zapasami. Rozłożyli się na piętrze zniszczonego domu i Suvil opowiedział Kuri o swoich koszmarach. Zwierzył jej się też ze swojej przeszłości jako wojownik Artakhi i zabójca. I z rewelacji, że nie został stworzony przez władcę rajskiej wyspy, że stracił pamięć i oszukiwano go przez całe życie. Słuchała w skupieniu, nawet wtedy, gdy opowiadał jej o Matoranach z Końca Drogi: - Byłem za późno. Skakdi już ich zmutowali, przemiania była nieodwracalna. Gdybym uderzył kilka godzin wcześniej, gdybym nie dał się pojmać, mógłbym uratować Matoran. A tak, musiałem ich zabić, by nie stali się potworami. Potem przez lata mnie to prześladowało. Zapadła cisza. - Miałeś rację. Użalanie się nad sobą to rzeczywiście twoja działka. Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Mówiłeś, że miałeś przekazać mi Kamień Toa. Ale dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Zasępił się. Przypomniał sobie powrót do wioski Kuri i starcie z Vastatorusem. - Jutro ci opowiem. - Mhm. Niech ci będzie. Kładź się, ja popilnuję. Spojrzał na nią. - Ale... nie odchodź za daleko, dobrze? - Oczywiście - odparła z uśmiechem. On również się uśmiechnął. ’’***’’ Przez cały następny dzień Suvil bił się z myślami, czy rzeczywiście opowiedzieć Kuri o Vastatorusie. W końcu zdecydował się dotrzymać słowa i zrobić to. Wieczorem, po podróży i nieudanych próbach aktywacji mocy Kuri, zaczął mówić: - Kerhes dał mi Kamień Toa, żebym ci go przekazał. Jednak byłem ranny i straciłem przytomność podczas podróży. Artakha uleczył mnie i teleportował w pobliże twojej wioski, wtedy wyjawił mi, że nie jestem jego... synem. Twoja wioska była podpalona, a was nie było. - Opuściliśmy ją niewiele wcześniej. - Skinęła głową. - Na miejscu był Vastatorus, Toa Cienia-- - Cienia? - zdziwiła się Kuri. - Tak. Dawniej służył Makuta, to oni go tak urządzili. Potem chyba się zbuntował, gdzieś po drodze mu odbiło, został piratem i przywódcą bandy potworów, morderców i psychopatów. Kerhes pokonał go lata temu, ale nie mógł się zdobyć, by go zabić. Kuri uśmiechnęła się. Typowy Kerhes. - Vastatorus przeżył, znowu zebrał piratów i pojawił się w twojej wiosce. Chciał cię dopaść. - Skąd wiesz? - Zmarkotniała. - „Będziesz mógł tylko myśleć o tym, co zrobię Kuri, gdy ją znajdę.” Wzdrygnęła się. - Zaatakowałem go, a on... rozłożył mnie na łopatki, bez większego problemu. Bawił się mną, upokorzył mnie. Złamał mnie. Pamiętasz może, jak lata temu opowiedziałem ci, że najbardziej się boję starcia z kimś lepszym ode mnie? On był tym kimś. Mocno mnie zranił, uszkodził moją rękę, przebił mnie mieczem. A potem zostawił na śmierć. Nie wiem, czy to był akt łaski, czy może zabicie mnie byłoby poniżej jego godności. - Ale przeżyłeś. Jak? Jego usta już otwierały się do standardowego „Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać”, tyle że... chciał. Jeśli ktoś zasługiwał, by znać prawdę, była to Kuri. - Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o Mocy Toa? Wtedy, leżąc we krwi, sięgnąłem po nią, by zregenerować najcięższe rany. Nie mogłem liczyć na pomoc Artakhi i byłem zdesperowany, więc to zrobiłem. Vastatorus pokonał mnie, ale dał mi też cel. Byłem wściekły, chciałem się zemścić. Chciałem przeżyć. Kto wie, może w innej sytuacji po prostu bym odpuścił. Ale nie mogłem. Kuri widziała, jak ciężkie były dla Suvila te zwierzenia. - Użyłem Mocy Toa, rany były poważne. Zmarnowałem znaczną większość, która mi jeszcze pozostała. Ale nawet to by nie wystarczyło. Uleczyłem najpoważniejsze rany, lecz to byłoby za mało. Przerwał na chwilę. Odetchnął. - Wtedy pojawili się dawni mieszkańcy wioski. Vouks, twój przyjaciel i paru innych. Cholera, nigdy tak nie cieszyłem się na widok Matoran. Drugi raz odczułem coś takiego, gdy odnalazłem swoją wioskę, nie tak dawno temu. - Glaar wysłał ich po parę rzeczy - przytaknęła. Suvil oczami wyobraźni zobaczył Glaara, Onu-Matoranina, przywódcę wioski Kuri. - Mieli ze sobą jakiegoś medyka, wspólnymi siłami mnie opatrzyli. Przez jakiś czas mieszkaliśmy w zniszczonej wiosce, aż mi się nie polepszyło. Potem odszedłem, prosząc Vouksa i resztę, by nikomu nie rozpowiadali o tym, co się stało. Oboje milczeli. - A dopadłeś w końcu Vastatorusa? - Po paru tygodniach mi przeszło. Stoczyłem się, zacząłem pić, walczyć na arenach. Każdego Toa prędzej czy później to spotyka. - Taa, jasne - prychnęła gniewnie. - Żyłem tak do czasu, aż odnalazł mnie Kolda, jeden z tych dobrych, i przekonał, że trzeba cię uratować. - Hm, muszę mu potem podziękować - powiedziała z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Suvil, nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł delikatne uczucie, które wytrąciło go z równowagi. ‘’- Stało się.’’ - pomyślał. ‘’- Skończyłem jak Vastatorus. Odbiło mi, jeśli jestem zadrosny o Koldę.’’ ’’***’’ Ku jego radości i uldze, koszmary zniknęły. A przynajmniej gdy Kuri była obok niego. Kolejne dni mijały podobnie, podróżowali, Toa Światła nie udawało się użyć mocy, a Suvil wieczorami opowiadał jej o swoim życiu. - Pokonałeś sześciu elitarnych Skakdi jakiegoś Steltianina? Czy to nie za dużo jak na ciebie? - Co to miało znaczyć? - zmarszczył brwi. - Nic - uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. - Przecież nie wyszedłem z tej walki bez zadrapania. A oni nie potrafili współdziałać, bo byli zbyt zadufani... - Mhm. Brzmi znajomo? - Co ty sugerujesz? - spojrzał na nią spode łba. - Nic - powtórzyła, szczerząc się. Kolejnego dnia było podobnie. Z tym, że o zmierzchu musieli przekraść się obok posterunku Skakdi. - Wiesz co byłoby miłe? - zaczął Suvil, otoczywszy ich oboje polem ciszy. - Gdybyś nauczyła się używać mocy i zrobiła nas niewidzialnymi. - Po prostu potrzebuję lepszego nauczyciela - odcięła się. - Z pustego i Turaga nie naleje - uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Odwróciła się i posłała mu to swoje groźnie spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu. - No, dalej - zachęcił ją. - Prowadź. Skinęła głową. Zdecydował, że to ona pokieruje ich trasą. Chciał, by nabrała trochę doświadczenia, nie mógł jej bronić w nieskończoność. Oboje uznali przedtem, że lepiej nie oddawać się w ręce Skakdi. To było zbyt niebezpieczne, tak zaryzykować, a nie mieli czasu, by wybadać sytuację. Mogli obejść placówkę, ale musieliby nadłożyć drogi. Dlatego postanowili iść prosto jak w ryj strzelił. Toa Światła przylgnęła do ściany i zaczęła powoli posuwać się naprzód. Wokół tego budynku ziało pustką, a w nim znajdował się teraz spory oddział Zakazian, dwudziestu, według słuchu Suvila. Dalej na południe znajdowała się szeroki jar wypalinej ziemi, dawna linia frontu. Całe szczęście, że trafili na stanowisko piechoty, a nie artylerii. Przekradali się pod oknem budowli, Kuri była kilka bio przed Suvilem, który podsłuchiwał przy okazji rozmowy Skakdi. - Hę, mógłbym rzec, iż to spora egzageracja mojego konterfektu. Toa Dźwięku drgął i spojrzał w stronę ściany ze zbolałą i zdziwioną miną. Co to do cholery było? Elokwentny Skakdi? To takie rzeczy w ogóle się zdarzają? ‘’- Robi się dziwniej i dziwniej’’ - przemknęło mu przez myśl. Tak go to zszokowało, że nie zwrócił uwagi na zbliżające się kroki. Nagle, z drzwi przed Kuri wyszedł jeden z Zakazian. Toa Światła zamarła. Suvil z przyzwyczajenia zaklął bezgłośnie. Zobaczył, jak Kuri namacuje jakiś kamień, wstaje, bierze zamach i grzmoci nic nie spodziewającego się Skakdi w bok głowy. - Hm? - zdziwił się ten, gdy skała rozbiła się na jego skroni. Obejrzał się i zobaczył przyczajoną Toa Światła. Suvil lewą dłoń przyłożył do czoła, a prawą powiększył zasięg pola ciszy. Kuri zadziałała zadziwiająco szybko. Kopnęła Skakdi w kolano, bez efektu, a potem uderzył nasadą dłoni w grdykę, również bez efektu. Suvil skoczył, używając Calix i lecąc nad Zakazianinem przyłożył dłonie do jego uszu i użył mocy Dźwięku. Toa wylądował, a Skakdi padł na ziemię, oszołomiony. Suvil wskazał Kuri, by się pospieszyła. - Lubi się popisywać - mruknęła. On tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zsunęli się na dno szerokiego rowu i ruszyli biegiem na przełaj, teraz już ramię w ramię. - Po drugiej stronie ktoś jest? - spytała Kuri. Suvil wsłuchał się, po czym potrząsnął przecząco głową. Po minucie biegu dotarli na drugi koniec jaru. Toa Dźwięku usłyszał jakieś poruszenie w placówce Skakdi. Cholera. Stanął pod stromym zejściem, a Kuri wzięła rozbieg i wybiła się z jego rąk. Potem on sam użył Calix i podskoczył wysoko, gdzie Toa Światła chwyciła go za rękę. Suvil szybko podciągnął się i już był do góry. Zdecydował nie mówić Kuri, że poradziłby sobie bez jej pomocy. - Witamy na południu. Właśnie przekroczyliśmy linię frontu. Dobra robota - stwierdził. - Nie licząc tego Skakdi. - Nie musiałeś mi pomagać. Poradziłabym sobie, prędzej czy później. - Mhm. Ale nie mieliśmy tyle czasu. Teraz zresztą też nie mamy. Ruszamy dalej, znaleźli już ciało. Oboje znowu ruszyli biegiem. - Zgrany za nas duet, co nie? - spytała wreszcie Kuri. - Mhm. Jeszcze się wyrobisz - ocenił Suvil. Toa Światła uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. ’’***’’ Kolejne dni były podobne. Od czasu do czasu natrafiali na Skakdi-zwiadowców, których omijali. Kuri nadal pracowała nad swoją mocą, wciąż bez skutków. Suvilowi źle było patrzeć po raz kolejny na jej zawiedzioną minę. Oprócz tego uczuł jej posługiwania się sztyletem, tu szło jej lepiej. Wieczorami słuchała jak Toa Dźwięku opowiada o swoim życiu. - Kiedy wreszcie ty mi opowiesz jak dopadł cię Marachel? Toa Światła zasępiła się. - Niedługo. Wybacz, ale trudno mi o tym rozmawiać. Skinął głową, rozumiejąc. Jemu samemu również na początku nie było łatwo się jej zwierzać. - Jak myślisz, jego ludzie nadal nas ścigają? - spytała. - Nie wiem - odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - Chciałbym w to wierzyć, ale wątpię. Żaden z nich nie chciałby mu podpaść, to w końcu Makuta. Milczała przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Co? - zapytał. - A, pomyślałam sobie, że ty musiałeś mu teraz cholernie podpaść. - Już przedtem wyznaczył za mnie nagrodę, nadal nie wiem czemu. ’’***’’ Grupa pościgowa stała w ruinach zakaziańskiego posterunku, wśród ciał dwudziestki Skakdi. Byli zmęczeni i ociekali krwią. - Myślałem, że Marachel zabronił „kontaktów” z miejscowymi - przypomniał sobie Steltianin. - Myślałeś? Nie żartuj - skomentowała Vhanitka. - Bądźcie cicho. Ci dwoje musieli tu być kilka dni temu. Siedzimy im na ogonie - ocenił Reoff. - Ten... incydent... może doprowadzić do wznowienia wojny - stwierdził Skakdi Ziemi. Reoff wzruszył ramionami. - W takim razie żołnierze będą zbyt zajęci, by zapuszczać się w nasze rejony. - Hm - mruknął Steltianin. - A ja nadal uważam, że mogliśmy zapolować na tego Tahtoraka. - Dalej, bierzcie wierzchowce i ruszamy. Nie ma co tracić czasu. ’’***’’ Dwoje Toa podróżowało środkiem ulicy, gdy Suvil usłyszał tętent kopyt. Kuri usłyszałaby go jakiś czas później. - Musimy się ukryć - stwierdził. - To może być nasz pościg.